The Letter
by Gurglenator
Summary: Three shot, CloudxTifa I have waited way to long to tell you these things, but now that it seems that this family we have is finally beginning to come together I feel I need to let you know...Disclaimer: I don't own this... unfortunatly...
1. The Letter

Dear Cloud,

I have waited way to long to tell you these things, but now that it seems that this family we have is finally beginning to come together I feel I need to let you know.

I am absolutely and completely head over heals in love with you. I have been since the first time I ever met you… no saw you… so many years ago. I don't know if you return my feelings and I guess that I don't really care anymore, I just needed to get this off my chest! You still haven't gotten over Aeris and… I guess you may never. But that's okay because… because… I will still be here no matter what you say to me and no matter how you feel about me. I just wish you could let go of the past that really is the only thing keeping us from being as a real family.

You should know that Denzel calls me Mom now, well at least every once and awhile. Me! I'm considered a mom! But he wonders; he wonders why you still decide to leave so much, and you can't seem to call this place, where your family is, "Home." I wonder too; I wonder will this place always just be "The Bar" to you, or will you stop being everybody's delivery boy and settle down here.

We want you to call this home Cloud, because to tell you the truth, it wouldn't be home to any of us if you didn't come back here.

I'm not saying you have to love me back, I guess what I'm trying to say is… please just stay home, here with our family. This family that always thinks about you. This family that is always there for you. This family that LOVES you. I can not bear to think of what will happen to this family if you leave and never come back.

Don't dwell in the past Cloud, it's not healthy. The only way you will ever be able to move on will be if you forgive yourself. It's not your fault Cloud and you can't change the past so please just look to the future.

Forgive and forget.

I love you.

-Tifa

Tifa stared down at the letter she had just written, her normally beautiful handwriting looked like chicken scratch now. If only she could get her hands to stop shaking. If only she could stop the tears that he weld up behind her eyes and wanted to destroy her years with out shedding tears. Break the resolve that she had kept them behind all of these years just to look strong. Fuck it all, in the end she was still a girl, no matter how much she hated dresses and makeup she would still always be a girl and her emotions will still always get the better of her. But cut her some slack, she had just poured her heart out onto a piece of paper.

Once the tears began to fall there was no stopping them, they were like a dam that had been on the brink of breaking for years and just finally crumbled sending the city below it into complete and utter turmoil. She wanted to hit someone or something, anything, she just needed to get this anger, this frustration, this sadness out of her system! Why had she let herself bottle all of this up for so damn long? Why had she hid these feeling she held for Cloud for so long even when she knew that it would do this to her? Why? Why did she hurt herself so badly?

It took her hours to pull herself together and stop crying, to be able to breathe correctly again and to be able to see. Tifa read over the letter she had written over and over again, but refused to pick the pen next to her up and cross anything out or rewrite any of the letter. She knew that if she did that the letter would no longer have any meaning to it, it would be forced and it would be wrong. Instead of "I love you" there would be a "clean your socks" and instead of a "move on" there would be a "eat more." Tifa knew that she would never be able to bring herself to write another letter like this. Pouring ones heart out was something that was limited and doing it twice in one day was almost impossible.

She knew that Cloud wouldn't be home for a good few days she folded the letter up and left it on her desk, she wouldn't think about it again until the day Cloud was suppose to get back. That way she wouldn't be able to change her mind when she decided to give it to him. She would just walk right up to him and hand him the letter, than it would be all up to him whether he wanted to read or not. God that sounded a lot easier than it really would be.

The next few days were completely normal for Tifa. She ran the bar (only having to kick a few people out for grabbing her ass and she made sure Denzel and Marlene didn't get themselves into any trouble, of course they didn't cause any trouble anyway. There were no unusual events at Seventh Heaven and that just made Tifa's entire life run a whole lot smoother.

Of course that all changed the day Cloud was suppose to come home again. It had started out like any other day. Tifa got up and opened up Seventh Heaven, getting it ready for the days customers when Denzel and Marlene came running down.

Denzel was overly happy that day and Tifa couldn't seem to figure out why until the boy shouted. "Cloud's coming home today Tifa!" He sounded so happy talking about his adoptive father and his favorite role model.

Tifa's heart stopped beating for a moment when she heard what Denzel had said, but never the less she smiled and gave a small nod to the young boy. "Yep, he is… maybe you and Marlene should go out make something special for when he gets back,

Denzel seemed completely confused, why would Tifa want them to go outside on the day that Cloud came home. None of them knew when he would be back. Marlene who seemed to get that Tifa wanted them to go outside just smiled at her adoptive mother and grabbed Denzel's arm pulling the confused boy out of the bar.

A small breath escaped Tifa's lips as the children left the bar and she ran up stairs to grab her letter. When she came back down to the bar she read it over a few more times before sighing and looking to the ceiling.

She hadn't heard the door of the Bar open and she hadn't seen the spiky haired young man walk through the door. That's why it was a surprise when she heard the low voice break through her thoughts; "Tifa?"

Eyes wide Tifa looked to the entrance to see Cloud staring at her, but he wasn't staring at her, he was staring at the letter she was holding in her hands. A light blush made its way across Tifa's face as she crumbled the letter up and threw it in the trashcan next to her smiling lightly. "Cloud you're home! Did Denzel and Marlene see you? I just sent them out?"

Cloud gave a small nod to Tifa's question and he looked at the trashcan that Tifa had just thrown the letter away in. He looked back at her almost questioningly for a moment before his eyes seemed to become emotionless again and he spoke. "They saw me and said that they were going to go play with some friends outside."

Tifa gave a small nod and turned to finish her work, she couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about giving him that letter; she had been so stupid to think that she would ever have enough courage to give him a letter like that. Sighing Tifa walked into the back to get the rest of the Bar ready for the day.


	2. The Note

AN: YAY! So here is the second part of my three shot that I'm working on! I am a little sad since I really only have one review, but I guess that's okay since I have over 50 hits and that's after only one night.

I want to have at least 5 more reviews before I post the next and final part, come on guys I know you can do it!

Cloud will give all of you hugs!

((Cloud: When did I say that? . ))

pushing Cloud out of the way Don't worry he will and if you don't want a hug from Cloud I'm sure there are other characters that will do it!

Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Cloud watched as Tifa walked into the back of the bar, her ebony hair swishing back and for causing him to fight the urge to reach out and touch it. He and Tifa were just friends and he had to remember that, besides he always seemed to put the people he got close to in danger.

As soon as he was sure that Tifa was way in the back Cloud's gaze turned to the trashcan that she had thrown the letter in. He was sure that he had seen his name on that piece of paper and he wasn't too happy that Tifa may have been hiding mail from him. Though why would anyone send him a letter? If there was an important message he was sure Rude or Reno would've just given the bar or his cell phone a call. Shaking his head from his thoughts Cloud reached down into the trash bin and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out.

Looking down at it a moment he decided that he would read it later, when he wouldn't have to worry about Tifa seeing that he had pulled it out of her trash. He really didn't need any fuss from her today about minding his own business, besides if she didn't want him to see it and he was caught with it she would take it back and make sure that he wouldn't be able to ever see it again. Pocketing the letter Cloud walked into the back to help Tifa out for the day.

Tifa was glad for the extra help today, normally she would have to cover the rushes by herself and maybe call in for a little help from the children or a friend, but she almost never had the help of cloud. Not only was it nice to have someone help serve drinks and food but he was also a little extra muscle and could easily kick some of her more rowdy customer right out the front door. Not to mention for some reason (maybe the looks that Cloud seemed to give some of the men) there were less men that would reach out to pat her back side or pinch her.

Cloud was good at what he did, he could do dishes (after the lesson he had gotten from Tifa on the _right_ way to dishes he would never forget the again) and he could serve customers. What he couldn't deal with was the way that Tifa seemed to flirt with every man in the bar without even realizing that she was flirting with them! He just wanted to take her away from them and lock her in one of the rooms above the bar so she wouldn't be anywhere near any of those men! Of course than he would remember that they were just friends and she had every right to flirt with any man (or woman if that was her choice) that she wanted.

Of course none of this stopped him from giving a dangerous look to any man who reached out to touch his Tifa. No… not his Tifa, they were just friends! He really needed to stop thinking and just get back to work, so that's just what he did. He and Tifa worked the rest of the night, not speaking to each other once; there really was no time for it.

When they had finally got the last (and very drunk) customer out the door both were exhausted. Tifa sunk into one of the chairs and cloud switched the open sign to close before sitting down on a bar stood and looking at Tifa. Tifa looked at him feeling a little guilty. "Cloud… I'm really sorry that you ended up having to work so hard when you just got back." Her voice was a little horse from all of the talking she had done that day.

Cloud shook he head gently and gave a rare and small smile. "Don't worry about it… you shouldn't be doing so much work by yourself anyway."

Tifa smiled gently and stood up beginning to clean up the rest of the bar. With Clouds help they were done in no time and they both headed up stairs to get some sleep. Denzel and Marlene were both fast asleep already.

Tifa went to be almost right away, falling asleep so fast that she didn't even have time to think about anything that had happened that day. But Cloud on the other hand had other things to think about. Sighing he took the letter from his pocket looking at it for a moment. '_Why would Tifa hide something from me… or maybe it really isn't for me and I shouldn't be reading it' _His thoughts were all over the place, like some inner battle. One side saying that he should read the note to find out exactly what it was that Tifa was hiding and the other half of him telling him that it was Tifa's business and he shouldn't get into it.

Eventually his curious half won and he opened the crumpled letter and began to read. As he read his eyes got wider and wider and when he was done he reread it over and over and over again. Tifa loved him. Tifa LOVED him. TIFA LOVED HIM! Why would she write a letter like this and than throw it out before even giving it to him? Did she really not mean to write it? Did she write that a long time ago and finally just decided that she was over him. He shook his head; no that couldn't be the case because the letter looked way to new for that to have been the reason.

Sighing Cloud finally decided on what he would do, taking out his own piece of paper he wrote a quick note.

Tifa

I need to talk to you. I'm closing the bar tomorrow, meet me at the fountain when you wake up.

-Cloud

He stared at his note for a moment before walking down stairs and leaving the note on the bar counter. He placed the closed for the day sign on the door and left just on his motorcycle just as the sun was beginning to rise in the east.

Tifa woke up about an hour latter and got ready for the day, when she came down she saw the note on the counter and read it over, cocking and eyebrow she glanced at the door to see the sign up. Her eyes widened slightly and she wrote on the back of the note. Telling Denzel and Marlene that she was out with Cloud and there was cereal in the back; if they needed anything they should call her cell phone.

By the time Tifa got to the fountain she was mad, why would, Cloud close the bar with out giving her a warning in advanced. Shaking her head lightly she walked right up to Cloud who was leaning against his bike near the fountain. She glared slightly at him before speaking. "What do you want Cloud?" She sighed annoyed.

Cloud looked at Tifa, he hadn't expected her to be so annoyed at him for closing the bar, of course he also hadn't expected to find out that she loved him either. Shrugging Cloud mounted his bike and tilt his head to Tifa and simply said. "Get on"

Tifa blinked and sighed shaking her head before getting on behind Cloud and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. She blushed lightly as she realized how close she was to him before she shook her head and sighed, if she couldn't tell him she would need to get over him.

The engine roared as and he sped off, out of the city and into a nearby forest. They traveled past the trees and soon came up on a large clearing. As soon as Cloud came to a stop Tifa got off of the bike and crossed her arms staring at Cloud. "Okay… I got on the bike and you took me here... now can you tell me what you want?"

Cloud stared at the ground for a moment before standing up and grabbing Tifa around the waist. Tifa's eyes widened and she looked up at Cloud in surprise. Cloud stared down at her for a moment a little confused before sighing and speaking softly. "I'm sorry Tifa… I love you too…" With that he leaned down and gave Tifa a gently kiss.

Tifa's eyes got really wide and she blinked; what had he just said? He loved her too? Wait! He got her letter?! He read her letter and now he was… he was kissing her! She blinked a few times, Cloud was kissing her and she was just sitting around and doing nothing! It took all her strength to pull herself from her thoughts and kiss Cloud back.

The kiss itself didn't last very long, Cloud had pulled away first and looked down at Tifa chuckling a little. He couldn't help but find it amusing that even when she was kissing him back her face still showed an expression of confusion.

When Tifa opened her eyes again they were a bit glazed over, she stared at Cloud for a moment, only just realizing the amused look he had on his face. Her expression immediately went to anger and she smacked his shoulder hard. "That was not funny!"

Cloud only laughed harder and tightened his grip around her waist and smirked. "I'm sorry… but it really was."

Tifa glared at him as she was pulled even closer to him and began to mumble to herself about stupid spiky haired men.

Shaking his head Cloud chuckled warmly and took Tifa's chin in his hand forcing her gently to look up at him before speaking softly. "Tifa."

Tifa looked into Clouds eyes still a little annoyed. "Yes, Cloud?"

"I love you." Cloud smirked staring down at her still.

A blush crawled across her face as Tifa smiled a little and whispered. "I love you too." And she got on her tip toes leaning up and kissing Cloud gently again.

* * *

AN: Awww sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute sparkly eyes

Cloud: grumbles to himself about his shoulder still hurting

Tifa: Oh get over it you big baby!

Cloud: WELL IT HURT!

sigh Well those to keep fighting about there little scene in the forest why don't you do me a big favor and

**Review**


End file.
